


Connection

by Milk and Marshmallows (Angelgotchi)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgotchi/pseuds/Milk%20and%20Marshmallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fruit & Seed. Link has worried all day after his Brawling partner failed to perform well during their first team battle, and decides it's time to do something about it to make both of them feel better. Slight Pit/Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Link had been aware throughout the entire day that Pit was struggling.

So very excited to be Brawling with him for the first time, Pit bounded headlong into their first battle in an encouraging display of enthusiasm. Link had watched him in singles training before, and was very impressed with the skills Pit exhibited then. He was pleased to have been paired with Pit on this occasion, having allowed himself some lofty expectations for Pit's performance.

Sadly, Pit was distracted by the competition and, indeed, the very fact that he was Brawling with Link by the look of it, and was rendered incapable of fighting properly. When their first and arguably most crucial fight had not quite ended as either had hoped, Link immediately knew that his expectations had been unrealistic, and he'd told himself to give Pit some space to try and let him focus.

It was unsurprising that as the day went on, Pit became more disheartened and disappointed, making all the typical beginner's mistakes and breaking under the pressure of expectation. Link had seen it all before, while training with the younger versions of himself, and in playbacks from his early days in the original Smash tournament. Newbie-syndrome, where even the greatest potential fighters get into the stadium and completely lose their nerve.

Knowing how Pit was feeling, Link certainly wanted to say something to Pit between their matches, but he wasn't sure whether to go for the comforting 'it's okay, it's your first time' route, or something more along the lines 'kick your ass into gear and get on with it' instead. it felt like either of the two would be too much, judging by how very nervous Pit was. In the end, the easiest thing to do was just stay quiet and go into each match hoping Pit would pull himself together. Why he had struggled so much, even taking into account the veteran pressure, Link just did not know. Pit had seemed like such a confident guy, after all, hence his initial expectations for Pit to actually perform very well under pressure. 

But at the end of the day, when Zelda had rushed to heal him and escorted him away, all Link wanted was to go back to his crestfallen partner and assure him that it was okay. Not that his mistakes hadn't been irritating- on the contrary, Link had spent most of the matches as a one-man team, or stuck in his KO box watching Pit suffer. It was incredibly frustrating.

Yet, when he was sitting in the first aid room, snacking on the healing food Zelda brought him while being tended to by the Doctor, Link couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow let Pit down.

Dr. Mario gave him the all clear soon enough with a prescription for a good night's sleep. Bidding goodnight to his Princess and promising her that he really was okay, Link had immediately set off to locate his wayward teammate and ensure he was resting and feeling better.

To then witness Peach comforting a clearly distraught Pit had, honestly, shocked him. Everybody has bad days in the stadium, and not every team partnered through random generation is guaranteed to work. It's just the luck of the draw.

Link scowled at that thought however, refusing to believe that they weren't suited as a team. But then why, WHY, had Pit experienced so much trouble fighting today Why had Pit not only struggled to such a debilitating degree, but then taken each loss to heart so very much?

Now back in his Brawl bedroom, lying on his bed, Link turns these questions over and over as he attempts to sleep. He wants to forget about it and put it all down to a plain old bad day and Pit's inexperience, but the niggling inside him makes him wonder if this is going to permanently scar Pit and make him afraid of partnering up again.

It's also stopping him from sleeping, which is, quite possibly, Link's greatest skill of all.

Link isn't sure when he started caring about Pit so much as to lose sleep over him, but apparently today has sealed the deal on that one. And, realising that he does indeed care that much, means that he's going to have to do something about it if he wants to get any sleep at all tonight.

All right. That settles it. With his new goal firmly in mind, Link shoves off the blanket, pulls on a vest, grabs his sword and steps into his boots and-

promptly realises he does not need the sword or the boots, and looks quite ridiculous. Plain boxers, plain vest, trusty worn boots and the sword do not a good look make at midnight. Looking in the mirror makes him feel like he's been out drinking with Wario and Waluigi and is now stumbling out of the Brawl Bar with them, inebriated and having inexplicably lost the majority of his clothing. Although... stranger things have happened in that Bar over the years.

Losing the sword and replacing the boots with his slippers, Link leaves his bedroom and walks two steps across the corridor to the door on the other side. Takes a deep breath, straightens his back, knocks confidently on the door and then promptly wishes he'd thought just a little more about this because he actually has  _no idea what he is going to say_.

* * *

The Princess' words had genuinely helped Pit feel better. As with taking any drug, however, the effects were only temporary, and in the time it had taken Pit to finish his meal and traipse back to the dorms for some rest he'd managed to sink right back down into the gaping chasm of self pity from before.

He was at least resolute hat he would avoid all human contact for the rest of the night, FORGET about the blond haired blue eyed person living across the corridor from him and also allow himself some sleep in his dark cave of inadequacy and regret. Yep. Pit showered, put on his jimjams and cuddled up in the forgiving sanctuary of his comfy bed.  _Claim me, sleep, for I am sad, lonely and all yours for the night!_

Which is exactly why, when someone knocks on his door ten minutes later, in sheer haste he then tumbles out of bed and runs straight into said door. The resounding smack, like a songbird against a window, leaves Pit bouncing back from the force and offering a very loud, pained "OUCH!" to whoever it is waiting for him behind the door.

His heart is racing and he knows going back on his word like this is the worst thing to do right now, tired and emotional as he is. But Pit isn't gonna get any decent sleep anyway and if there's a possibility that Link is behind the door, he's not about to hesitate. After scrambling at the lock he manages to pull open the door, breathless, in his jimjams and holding his now bruised nose.

Sure enough, staring straight back at him with eyes full of concern is indeed the blond haired blue eyed boy from across the corridor. Also wearing his jimjams, and in fact nothing else! Well, how about that. Both of them are wearing nothing but their jimjams. Huh.

Something in Pit's tummy churns almost painfully, and he gapes at Link having hoped but not expected it to really, actually be HIM.

"Are you okay?" Link asks quietly, hands slightly outstretched as if to hold or help or- something, Pit isn't sure. "It sounded like you hurt yourself."

The concern and the very sight of Link standing right there in his doorway, haloed in the corridor's light and wearing jimjams rather than his regular tunic, makes Pit's tummy do this weird sort of flippy thing. Ugh, what even is that?

"No, no, I'm- fine, I'm just, y'know, so good at hurting myself lately that I've decided to refine my skills at home as well! Nghaha!"

Pit laughs, the sound nasal seeing as he is now holding his nose, and he cringes not only at the bad joke but also at how extraordinarily dweeby he now sounds.

"I... Pit," Link says, again quietly, and again reaching out. He gently removes the hand covering Pit's nose, and scowls at him. For a terrifying moment Pit almost, almost thinks he's about to be shouted at, but then common sense kicks in and he instead blushes over the fact that Link is touching his face for some reason why is he coming close and touching his face and

"Pit, you're bleeding. Your nose is bleeding."

And he's bleeding! "I am? I am!" So that was that strange wet warmth spilling down his front. "Well, how about that, hahaha!"

Two minutes later and Pit is drowning in what is potentially the most humiliating and embarrassing moment in his life as of yet. Sitting on his bed, having bled all over himself and now all over Link, who is dabbing, blotting and mopping up Pit's mess as he would a reckless puppy at dinnertime. Which, really, is exactly what Pit is, and the thought briefly makes Link smile. He's always been fond of dogs.

"Keep your head tilted back," he instructs, calm as always. Pit does exactly as he is told, and it takes a few minutes of sitting there with Link alternating leaning over him and cleaning him until the dribbling from his nose stops, and Pit can breathe normally again.

That is, until Link supplies him with a new shirt and new shorts  _oh gods he went through my drawers why would he do that_ and Pit is flustered all over again. Excused to change, Pit is grateful for the brief reprieve of his en-suite bathroom, now in clean clothes and allowing himself a few minutes to compose himself and will the blush on his face to go the heck away, and also the purple bruise flowering over his nose? The tummy flippy thing is getting pretty annoying, too. Why is this happening?!

He can only stay in the safety of his white-tiled prison for so long, though. When he leaves several minutes later, poking his head meekly out of the door to check whether or not Link is still there, he finds that indeed, Link is still there, sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

Still just in his jimjams, too. How about that.

As Pit slowly takes a seat beside him, heart beating hard in his chest, a thick veil of silence falls down upon them. Link, looking at his hands, Pit, looking at the floor. Neither capable of speaking just yet, wondering what they should say and what the other is thinking. Pit wishes suddenly that he could make a good joke and have both of them laugh everything, the entire day, off. But he can't, because right now he's too nervous, and he somehow doesn't think Link is in the mood for laughing anyway. So he waits, trying to think of something else to say, trying to think of a way around this awkward hole they've fallen into, seem to be falling deeper into with every passing second.

Surprisingl, Pit doesn't have to worry for long, as Link speaks first. He turns slightly, so he can look at Pit, and waits until Pit is comfortable enough to look up at him in return before he speaks.

"I... am sorry for intruding like this," Link says, slowly, each word very carefully selected. "For making you hurt yourself, and... for being unable to protect you, out on the field today."

Tense, afraid, and with a face red enough to indicate he's getting a fever, Pit's jaw drops. Link, so cool and calm and completely unreadable even now, has... apologised to him? Pit vehemently shakes his head and laughs, the sound shaky and unsure.

"No! No, no, don't apologise, I- I was terrible out there today! I was so terrible, hah, it was, I mean, yeah. I was  _bad_." Pit is back to looking at the floor. Emotions welling up inside him as he once again relives the day, he can't meet Link's eyes anymore, ashamed to have caused enough of a fuss to make Link feel like he has to apologise. "I totally, completely, let you down today. I know that. And- and I  _totally_ understand if you don't want to fight with me ever again because I made such an idiot out of myself."

Link is frowning at this, not that Pit can see; he's too busy staring down at his lap, face red and his tummy backflipping over and over. He carries on talking, so anxious he's almost babbling. "I knew I should've gone into Olympic gymnastics instead of this. I was all over the place y'know? Like I mean did I even get one good smash in today? Hahah, nope, probably not! Because y'know, I was just too... consumed in how I was fighting with you, that I tried too hard and in TRYING too hard I couldn't... I couldn't do anything."

The longer he allows Pit to talk, the more upset Pit will become, and there is already a watery sheen to Pit's eyes which has Link prickling and turning closer toward him.

"I wasn't expecting to suck so much today," Pit whimpers, pitch heightening a tad as he finally admits to the exact reason why he had not been able to fight. "I just- I just wanted to impress you, and I was so nervous fighting with you, and all I wanted was to be your friend and a good partner so that you'd like me, and I just—I couldn't—Link, I-"

Ah. So  _that_ was the problem. Link, living proof of how actions can speak louder than words, decides that there is only one way in which to fix this situation which he was taught, long, long ago by an old friend in Kokiri. In one bold, simple movement, Link reaches around Pit with both arms – enough in itself to stun Pit into silence - and then draws him in one smooth, swift motion, close against him. Pit's cheek presses flat against Link's chest, and he can hear his steady heartbeat inside it, locked away behind ribs hidden by a layer of toned muscle.

As an angel, Pit has a pretty good idea of what heaven is like. Or at least, he certainly used to. Now he's not so sure.

"It's okay," Link tells him gently, having to tilt his head up a bit because brown hair is tickling under his chin. He can count on one hand the amount of times he's done this before, but honestly, when a friend is upset and seems to have convinced himself that you don't even like him, something, somewhere, has clearly gone very wrong. Link's goal was to set this whole thing right, and damn it, he'll do whatever he can to do so.

"I was impressed," Link insists. "And I am already your friend. Someday, you will be a  _great_  Smash partner. And," he pauses, leaning down so that he's closer to Pit's ear. Murmurs then, mostly because he's actually a bit embarrassed, and in this damned place even the walls could have ears.

"I already like you, Pit. So it's  _okay._ "

The adrenaline of a thousand tummy flips overwhelms Pit to the point at which he is sure he's going to have a heart attack. But it never comes. As fast as his heart pounds, he can only feel the warm wash of acceptance, relief, and the knowledge that Link somehow likes him, has faith in him, and forgives him.

"O…oh," is the very meek, quiet response which comes from Pit. Link laughs and brings his head back up, cuddling Pit a little tighter.

"Yes. So don't be upset. Don't give yourself anymore nosebleeds, either."

Pit laughs as well, the sound rather more squeaky than he'd like. Too happy to care for that now though, he closes his eyes and just allows himself this moment to sit with Link and smile. TLink's arms are strong and protective but slender enough to curl right around him, and he feels warm and sturdy, confident even in cuddling.

As with all things wonderful and amazing and breathtakingly tummy flippy, it cannot last forever, and Link withdraws soon enough. Pit brushes himself off, laughing a bit more in a kind of happy, awkward trance, and watches as through that unreadable face Link allows a wide, genuine smile to slip through. He ruffles Pit's brown hair, and then stands up from the bed. "Now try and get some sleep."

The aching disappointment falls on Pit like a thousand sandbags, but he smiles right back up at him and nods. "I- I will, Link. Thanks. I mean, thank you. For everything."

Link, standing there in his jimjams with his tousled blond hair and accomplished smile, shakes his head and turns to leave, leaving Pit's tummy backflipping to heaven and back.He's unfortunately now far too happy and flustered to sleep- but it doesn't matter anyway, because a minute later Link is knocking on his door again, smiling sheepishly.

"I left my room key in my room."

Pit blinks. "Oh."

"Yeah." Link laughs a bit, and then droops. "Yeah... My door is locked."

"... oh. O-Oh!"

Silence resumes for around ten seconds as Pit comprehends this. An idea then strikes, and Pit fully opens his door, grinning. For the briefest of moments, Link is actually a bit scared.

"Wanna come inside and watch a Let's Play, then? Prideasaur and ScotBot uploaded a new video this morning!"

Link had expected a flustered offer of the bed or floor or trying to open the door with Palutena's bow. But this response fits Pit perfectly, and with a knowing, tired sigh, Link comes back inside.

"Ah, alright."

Finally, it seems, things are back to normal.


End file.
